fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Rescue (staff)
The Rescue Staff (レスキューの杖 Resukyū no tsue) is a recurring Staff in the Fire Emblem Series. When cast, this staff allows its user which allows the user to warp a selected ally unit in range to a space adjacent to him/her. This staff's useful ability is offset by its low durability, which usually range from around 3 to 5 measly uses. This staff is especially in Chapter 19 of Thracia 776, where the player's units are burdened with not just the need to retreat, but also the herculean task of protecting slow-moving civilians from being captured by high-levelled mounted unit reinforcements. Weapon Stats ''Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem | Rescue |Staff | -- |5 | -- | -- | -- |∞ | -- |10,000 |Yumina only; Allows her to warp an ally unit to a space adjacent to her. Provides 58 EXP to her. |} *'Location(s):' Book 2 Chapter 4 (Yumina) Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War | Rescue | Staff |A |10 | -- | -- |1~10 | -- |15,000 |Allows the user to warp an ally unit to a space adjacent to him/her; Provides 85 EXP to him/her. |} *'Location(s):' Chapters 4/5 Adean talk to Azel/Claude (must be lovers with either one), 10 (Vendor) Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 | Rescue | Staff |B |3 | -- | -- | -- |∞ | -- |? |2,000 |Allows the user to warp an ally unit to a space adjacent to him/her; Provides 40 EXP to him/her. |} *'Location(s):' Chapter 10 (Village) Fire Emblem: Binding Blade | Rescue | Staff |B |3 | -- | -- | -- |1~(User's Magic ÷5) | -- |1,800 |Worth |Allows the user to warp an ally unit to a space adjacent to him/her; Provides 30 EXP to him/her. |} *'Location(s):' Chapter 16 (Chest) Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken'' and Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones | Rescue | Staff |B |3 | -- | -- | -- |1~(User's Magic ÷2) | -- |7 |1,800 |Allows the user to warp an ally unit to a space adjacent to him/her; Provides 40 EXP to him/her. |} *'Location(s):' Chapters 26E/28H (Right side, left chest) ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance | Rescue | Staff |B |3 | -- |100% | -- |1~(User's Magic ÷2) |6 |5 |1,800 |Allows the user to warp an ally unit to a space adjacent to him/her; Provides 40 EXP to him/her. |} *'Location(s):' Chapter 20 (Village) Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn | Rescue | Staff |A |3 | -- | -- |40% |1~(User's Magic ÷2) |6 |9 |1,800 |Allows the user to warp an ally unit to a space adjacent to him/her; Provides 40 EXP to him/her. '''Equip Effect:' Bestows bonuses of +5 Speed and +4 Defense to the user. |} *'Location(s):' Chapter 3-F (Hidden treasure) ''Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ | Rescue | Staff |E |5 | -- | -- | -- |∞ |2 |1,500 |Allows the user to warp an ally unit to a space adjacent to him/her; Provides 50 EXP to him/her. |} *'Location(s):' Chapter 16 (Chest) Fire Emblem: Awakening | Rescue | Staff |E |5 | -- | -- | -- |1~(User's Magic ÷2) |? |1,280 |Allows the user to warp an ally unit to a space adjacent to him/her. |} *'Location(s):' Paralogue 1 (Chest), Chapter 8 (Village), Certain Shops (Starting After Chapter 12), Paralogue 20 (Village) Gallery File:Rescue Staff (TCG).jpg|The '''Rescue Staff', as it appears in the second series of the TCG. File:Rescue Staff (FE10).png|Rhys wielding the Rescue Staff in Radiant Dawn. File:Rescue (FE10 Animation Still).png|An enemy Bishop Rescuing a Lance General in Radiant Dawn. File:Rescue (FE12 Animation Still).png|Merric being Rescued in Shin Monshō no Nazo. Category:Weapons Category:Long Range Weapons Category:Staves